Catoblepas
Catoblepi (singular "Catoblepas") are a species that lives on the planet Mobius, and are a type of Summon, as well. Biology Catoblepi are massive quadrupeds, standing almost 6 feet tall at the shoulder, with thick, leathery skin, and ridged armor plating covering their backs, shoulders and necks. They have huge horns that form a thick, durable "helm" over their heads, and fairly long, thick tails ending in blunt spikes, as well as small, diamond-shaped ears. They have three toes on each foot, with each toe ending in a large, thick nail. They have short, muscular necks, and broad, somewhat short snouts, with a small horn sitting on top of it. Male Catoblepi are somewhat larger than the females, and have a larger middle ridge on their backs, as well. The horns of the females tend to point upwards more. Catoblepi typically come in a variety of earthy colors, encompassing shades of brown and gray. Subspecies Temperament Catoblepi are often referred to as "gentle giants", due to their amiable, relaxed temperaments. People have been known to be able to get right into the middle of a herd without much issue. Those who get the chance to walk among these giants often claim that the creatures are entirely comfortable with their presence, as if they trust them. This is not to say that Catoblepi let everyone walk all over them, however; they are fiercely protective, and healthy adults, both male and female, will stay close to old and/or sick adults, as well as close to youngsters, while they graze; this is to assure that they won't be jumped by predators. They also seem strangely capable of sensing hostility and bad intentions in people, and will react accordingly, zoning them away from the more vulnerable members of the herd. Plains Catoblepi are known for having a grumpier disposition than the other subspecies; thankfully, they aren't one to attack unprovoked. Diet Catoblepi are mostly herbivores that eat their weight in food every day. Apart from grasses, they will also eat fungi, roots, and fallen berries. Reproduction Offspring Catoblepi almost always have a single calf, but on very rare occasions, twins have been reported. Abilities The thick skin and steel-hard plating of the Catoblepi makes them immensely durable. While normally slow-moving, they are able to perform short, frighteningly quick charges, often used to scare potential predators away from their young. They have the sheer physical strength to uproot an oak tree with their head and horns, and can knock aside objects weighing up to a ton. They also have great stamina, able to travel for days on end. There are countless myths surrounding this creature that claim its very breath can turn people into stone. While this is not the case, the truth could be considered more horrifying; their saliva has the ability to calcify living tissue. Direct contact with skin is not dangerous (although the saliva will end up hardening if not washed off, making it more difficult to remove), but any open wound is at great risk if a Catoblepas' saliva happens to get into it. Thankfully, they are not at all prone to biting people; if ever they need to defend themselves, they use their horns, feet and sheer bulk to ward off foes. Catoblepi are able to naturally manipulate the Element of Earth. They seem to exclusively use melee-range and or physical moves, but can apparently use more ranged attacks, like Stone Edge and Earthquake. Weaknesses Catoblepi are weak to the Element of Water. They are incapable of swimming as well. Habitat Known Owners Those who own Catoblepi, typically as a Summon. Category:Summons Category:Species Category:Earth-based Summons